


13 Days of Halloween Slashabbles (2014)

by K8BNimble



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, NCIS, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Halloween Slash drabbles for Halloween 2014.  These are based on prompts and pairing/fandoms suggested by readers. Look at the chapter title for fandom, pairing and rating before reading. Each chapter will have it's own warnings. Check the chapter index for the fandom/pairing you are looking for.  PLEASE DO NOT POST REVIEWS ON GOODREADS. I do this as a hobby, not a career so I have no interest in my stories going anywhere but on the Archives I choose to post them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candy Is Dandy (Dark Angel, Logan/Alec, PG-13)

 

  
**For** **Denyce**

Title:  Candy is Dandy

Fandom:  Dark Angel  
Pairing:  Alec/Logan  
Words: 100 X 4  
Rating:  PG-13  
Warning:  Sexy slashy fun times – if you call that a warning.  I call it a Treat!  
Prompt:   They take Joshua out trick or treating - Logan's addicted to one particular candy. At first Alec thinks Logan's just hopped up on sugar before realizing the candy is tainted and it's getting worse - what those effects are up to you and your muse ;)  
  
  
 _Disclaimer – I do not own Dark Angel nor do I make any money on this.  It is owned by smarter and richer people than me._

 

  
 **Candy Is Dandy**  
  
“I found a solution to our problem,” Alec said as he walked in.  
  
“What problem?” Logan asked without turning from his computer.  
  
“How to take Joshua trick or treating without scaring everyone.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“The Dark Haunts Carnival is hosting an adult Halloween party.”  
  
“OK…”  
  
“They’re offering trick or treating for anyone in costume.”  
  
“Yeah…” Logan was still glued to the screen.  
  
Alec sighed.  “First prize goes to sexiest transgenic.”  
  
“Uh huh…”  
  
“I’m going as your naked love-slave.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Maybe that'll solve this problem of you never paying any attention to me,” Alec muttered.  
  
“Whatever -  I gotta finish this.”  
  
\---  
  
“Joshua tricked not treated.” Joshua sounded sad as he looked at his ‘treat’.  
  
“What do you mean, buddy?” Alec asked.  
  
“Not chocolate.  Look like medicine,” he grimaced.  
  
“They had Sweet Tarts!” Logan said excitedly as he rejoined them from the Cupid’s Arrow stand.  “I never find these!” He was quickly eating them.   He looked at Joshua.  “I’ll trade you my peanut butter cups.  I hate them.”  
  
“Dude, who hates peanut butter cups?” Alec asked.  He hadn’t seen Logan this giddy in a while.  
  
“Your Roman Senator, Gladiator,” Logan quipped indicating his own costume and then eagerly devoured the second bag.  
  
\---  
  
“Hey, Gladiator…you ready to do your duty to Rome, once again?” Logan purred as he ran his hands over Alec’s flushed skin.  Logan had loudly complained that Alec was trying to fulfil Normal’s fantasies when he’d first seen the skimpy outfit.  
  
Now Logan was fulfilling fantasies Alec wasn’t even aware he had.  Alec was panting heavily under Logan’s thorough ministrations. He loved the very close attention Logan was paying to him.  Logan rarely took the initiative. He was usually shy in bed but tonight he was being very dominant and going enthusiastically for yet another strenuous round. Alec loved it.  
  
\----  
  
Alec felt pleasantly sore. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into Logan but he was sure happy Logan had gotten into him. Their relationship was sometimes strained but Alec knew if Logan relaxed and lowered his inhibitions, they’d be perfect together.  
  
“I’m sorry…not sure what…” Logan stammered.  
  
Alec rolled over to see Logan looking apologetic.  “Why? You were awesome!  
  
“I think that candy…”  
  
Alec put a hand up.  “Did you enjoy it?”  
  
Logan nodded, hesitantly.  
  
“So did I.  Blame the candy if you want, but don’t apologize. I just hope we don’t need candy for a repeat performance.”  
  
Logan grinned.


	2. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden (Harry Potter, Snape/Harry, Rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't go into the woods, they said, but why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: alisanne  
> Title: The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Harry  
> Prompt: Don't go into the woods, they said, but why?  
> Words: 100 X 3  
> Rating: M  
> Warning: Hint of Mpreg? Male smex
> 
> A/N: For purposes of this drabble – Harry and Ginny have been recently divorced so Harry would be known as Uncle Harry (through his marriage to Ginny) to all the Weasley new generation. While Teddy is technically his godfather, Teddy also calls him Uncle Harry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not now or have ever owned Harry Potter nor do I make any money on this. The joy of Snarry is payment enough!

 

**The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden**

  
  
Teddy tugged on Victoire’s hand and pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
“Teddy, we’re not allowed in there,” she whispered.  
  
“Uncle Harry told me about the spiders and centaurs. It’s not that bad.”  He was desperate for a place where they could have privacy.  He’d ‘borrowed’ the Marauder’s Map and found a small clearing that looked safe.  
  
“Headmaster Snape insisted no one except staff was allowed there on Samhain,” Victoire argued.  
  
After fifteen minutes, they heard a gasp and “Oh - fuck!”  They broke through dense underbrush and gaped at the sight before them.  
  
“And now we know why...” Teddy choked.  
  
\---  
  
“Aw…fuck.  Right there…oh yes!”  Harry Potter panted.  
  
Snape was pounding into Harry’s ass.  
  
Teddy and Victoire stood stock still, in shock, watching two men they’d known their entire lives screwing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.  There were symbols painted on Harry’s stomach that Teddy didn’t recognize.  Bowls of herbs were positioned around them. They were in a circle that Teddy wasn’t sure _wasn’t_ made of blood.  
  
“Did you know they were…you know…” Victoire whispered quietly, but apparently not quietly enough.  
  
Snape looked at them but didn’t stop fucking their Uncle Harry.  
  
Teddy was too dumbstruck to answer her.  
  
\---  
  
“Did you drop the silencing charm?” Snape asked as he pulled out of Harry. He used his wand to spread ejaculate on Harry’s stomach, smearing the symbols.  
  
Harry’s head turned quickly and his eyes widened when he saw Teddy and Victoire.  “I, uh…must have been distracted.”  
  
Snape harrumphed and got up.  
  
Harry donned his robes quickly. He looked at the intruders nervously, “Ah – well we uh…” Harry started but was so flustered he just said, “Sex magic, what are you going to do?”  
  
Snape smiled coolly at them . “Too bad you won’t remember the conception of your new cousin.  Obliviate.”


	3. Faith After Hours (SPN/Buffy Crossover, Faith/Jo, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo Trusting Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jiniz  
> Title: Faith After Hours  
> Fandom: Buffy/Supernatural Crossover  
> Pairing: Faith/Jo   
> Prompt: Jo Trusting Faith  
> Rating: PG-13 more or less  
> Word Count: 100 X 4  
> Warnings: None really except two lovely women having sexy times.
> 
> A/N: My first ever femslash piece. I really love both Faith and Jo and hope I did them a little justice in this short piece although I clearly know Faith better than Jo! Not sure if I really did justice to the prompt but trust is a tough thing to achieve in a drabble!
> 
> I’m taking the BtVS take on Halloween that nothing supernatural happens but the SPN take that they’d all be ready just in case – hence no one in the bar! Also – I have no idea when this takes place – sometime between SPN’s Good God Y’all and Abandon All Hope I guess. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Buffy or Supernatural but if I did more women would live on Supernatural and there’d be a lot more fun times for everyone!

**Faith After Hours**

“Nice place you got. Love the Halloween decorations.” Jo looked up from the bar to see a beautiful brunette striding across the floor. Jo wondered if she was a Hunter as she had that shadowed look of exhaustion that Dean always had.

The bar was empty but the evening was young.

“It’s my mom’s bar. If you’re going to drink, I’ll need some id.”

The girl rolled her dark eyes but pulled out a California driver’s license. ‘Faith Lehane’.

“See, all grown up.”

“What would you like?” Jo asked.

“To get drunk, high and laid – not necessarily in that order.”

\---

“To get drunk, high and laid – not necessarily in that order,” Faith said.

“I can only help with the first one,” Jo replied.

“Really?” Faith eyed her up and down. Jo blushed when she realized Faith was checking her out. The girl grinned widely, “See, I’m thinking you could do more than that, Blondie.”

“Don’t call me that. Name’s Jo.”

“OK _Jo_ , Whiskey. The cheapest you got.”

Jo poured. Faith swallowed.

“So, what’s the dealio?” Faith asked, looking around.

“No one ever comes in on Halloween.”

“Cool…” Faith grabbed her shirt and pulled her forward. “…’Cause I’m gonna kiss you.”

\---

Jo wasn’t sure how she ended up in the back room after closing, only that she probably should have said no when Faith kissed her because Faith was clear she was only passing through.

She hadn’t.

It wasn’t like her to sleep around – and never a woman - but something about Faith appealed to her and she had the bar to herself for a change. Not that she was all that experienced but Jo felt like a blushing virgin with the way Faith took her apart. Her tongue and fingers knew exactly what they were doing.

Faith was fucking amazing.

\---

“I just need to get high and I’ll be five-by-five.” Faith said walking out front to the bar, still naked.

“Can’t help you. I can’t even move,” Jo yelled. Faith had incredible stamina and imagination but Jo felt like she had kept up. She’d wrung several intense orgasms out of Faith. All-in-all, she was proud of her new-found skills.

Faith came in holding a candy bowl from the bar. “Wrong again.” She swallowed a handful of Candy Corn and grinned. “After that stellar performance, I need a major sugar high before I go another round.”

Jo had Faith. She could.


	4. Good and Plenty (NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in the Brats universe? Magpie could visit or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: LeiLadleLei  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
> Prompt: Something in the Brats universe? Magpie could visit or something...  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 100 X 3  
> Warnings: Maybe a little homophobia and lack of knowledge of NCIS on a neighbor’s part? Not much but enough to piss Maggie off.  
> A/N: This is part of the Brats, Badges and Hoses universe per the prompter’s request. All you need to know about that verse for this drabble is that Maggie is the daughter of Tony’s long-time friends, Pete and Angie, from out of town and she sort of helped get Tony and Gibbs together. For this drabble, Tony and Gibbs are babysitting for Halloween. If you want to read the original story – you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1022798

**Good and Plenty**

 “Aren’t you darling?” The older woman held out the bowl for Maggie. “Are you an investigator?”

“I’m an NCIS Agent,” Maggie responded as she took a box. “I’m here to investigate your candy.”

“NCIS? Is that like CSI?” the woman asked.

“Only if you’re dyslexic,” Maggie replied, sarcastically.

“Maggie!” Tony was horrified. “Apologize now!”

“She gets that from you,” Gibbs whispered to Tony.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie offered.

“Accepted. It’s nice your Dad and Grandfather also dressed up.”

“That’s my Uncle Tony and his boyfriend!”

The woman looked uncomfortably between the men. “Oh...um..well…that’s nice?”

Maggie stomped away.

“It is,” Gibbs said.

 

\---

“I’m assuming that’s a neighbor you don’t know,” Tony said. They were several blocks away from Gibbs’ house.

“I don’t spend that much time at home.”

“You do now,” Tony winked at him.

“OK – not outside then.”

“We could change that - a little backyard play.”

“We do that plenty,” Gibbs teased.

“Not what I meant – and it’s never enough,” Tony replied.

They caught up to Maggie. “Don’t want her stupid candy anyways. Who gives out Good and Plenties anyways? That _should_ be a crime,” she huffed.

“That doesn’t excuse your behavior,” Gibbs said. “We should call it a night.”

 

\---

Tony didn’t want to end Halloween on a sour note so he let Maggie visit a few more houses. The last one gave out regular-sized Hershey Bars and gave each of them two bars. To Maggie’s delight, he even knew what NCIS was.

After Maggie ‘investigated’ the ‘evidence’ she collected, she went to bed.

“Thanks for letting her stay this weekend. I appreciate it,” Tony said as he snuggled closer.

“How are you going to show this ‘appreciation’?”

“I’ll give you a box of Good and Plenties,” Tony teased.

“I’ll give you Good and Plenty…later,” Gibbs whispered before kissing him.


	5. The Sweetest Treat of All (Harry Potter, Remus/Harry, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Letting Boggarts Out of the Closet. Remus and Harry celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: AlexiCyn  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Remus/Harry   
> Prompt: Continuation of Letting Boggarts Out of the Closet (read it here): http://archiveofourown.org/works/553634/chapters/986984  
> Words: 100 X 2  
> Rating: R   
> Warnings: Underage in some parts (Harry is 17), Slashy sexy times

 

**The Sweetest Treat of All**

 

It’s been one year since Harry discovered Remus’ biggest fear – the Boggart that showed how Remus’ inner wolf wanted to make Harry his mate.

Harry hadn’t disappointed him in any way. He sweetly submitted to Remus in bed and stood by him in public. Others weren’t quite so happy about their mating. Dumbledore was furious. Apparently Harry’s happiness had interfered with his plans. Snape made pointed comments during the Order meetings that were aimed to shame Remus. Oddly, the Weasleys supported him but privately Molly threatened to gut him if he hurt Harry. As if Remus could ever hurt Harry.

\---

One year.

Harry still surprised him. Tonight he was waiting for Remus – naked, tied to the bed with charmed licorice whips.

Just like that first night.

And he looked as delicious as always. “This is a sweet surprise.”

Harry rolled his eyes at the bad joke. “I thought you’d go with “Trick or Treat.”

‘Don’t need to. You’re both of those,” Remus said as he ran his hands along the inside of Harry’s legs and trailed up his chest. He bent down for the sweetest treat of all, Harry’s lips. “Is this all for me?”

“Yours – always. Happy Anniversary, Remus.”


	6. Howling at the Hunters Moon (Teen Wolf, Derek/Chris, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howling at the Hunters Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Me!  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Pairing: Derek Hale/Chris Argent  
> Prompt: Howling at the Hunter’s Moon  
> Rating: PG -13  
> Words: 100  
> Warning: Bad puns  
> AN: A short, little self-indulgent play on words…Also – the full moon in October is called the Hunters Moon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf nor do I make any money. If I did, Derek would have a lot more fun and no one would ever wear shirts.

**Howling at the Hunter’s Moon**

It was the night before the full moon on a chilly October night. Derek was warm though – until Chris got out of bed and walked towards the window.

He rolled over to see the older man watching the night sky. The way the moonlight filtered through the blinds cast beautiful shadows on Chris’ lean body. His face looked more chiseled and his ass…

Derek whistled low.

Chris smirked. “Did you just wolf-whistle me?”

Derek smiled. “Better than waking Allison by howling at your Hunter’s moon.” He waggled his eyebrows impressively.

Chris grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him.

 


	7. (Little) Death by Chocolate (NCIS, Gibbs/DiNozzo, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical cupcakes = magical sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cackymn  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo, a little McGee/Abby  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 100 X 5  
> Warnings: Maybe “magical” means of making sexy times happens to two dumbasses who don’t do it themselves. “Magical Abby”  
> Prompt: Abby makes dark chocolate cupcakes for Halloween and before McGee can steal them out of the cooler, she makes sure Tony gets his and eats it in her presence. Tony makes a big gooey orgasmic deal out of eating the cupcake and Abby is doubled over with laughter when Gibbs walks in all business, only to be brought up short by the sight of Tony. He finds himself dealing with a sudden and unaccountable urge to lick the frosting off DiNozzo's face. What in Seven Hells is going on?  
> However you wanna frame this up is fine with me. Is there enchantment going on, making Gibbs and Tony come out at work? Suppressed desire? Friends-to-lovers? Established but not outed? Totally blindsided? Would like to see Gibbs coming on kind of strong here, even if he is confused. Any rating. ;-) Heh. Heh.
> 
> A/N: I love an ‘in the know’ Vance – that’s all I’m saying. Hope you enjoy it Cackymn!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS nor do I make money on this. If I did Tibbs would have been canon since Season 1.

 

 

**(Little) Death By Chocolate**

 

“Tony! Tony!” Abby was running towards Tony, yelling excitably. She skidded to a stop in front of his desk and sat a chocolate cupcake down for him. “I made this for you. Eat it!”

“Ooh…Abby that looks good,” Tim said as walked over.

Tony was staring at it. “Thanks but it’s 8:30 in the morning. It’s a little early to start on the Halloween sugar high.”

“If you don’t want it, Tony…” Tim said, reaching out.

Both Tony and Abby smacked his hand.

“It’s mine, McGrabby,” Tony said at the same time Abby blurted, “NO! Tony has to eat it!”

 

\---

 

“Hey,” Tim pouted as he pulled his hand away. “Don’t I get one?”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Of course, but yours is downstairs. I made you a special one that I put all my heart into.”

Tim blushed.

Tony eyed his own cupcake suspiciously, “I’m not sure if that’s sweet or oddly disgusting. What’s in here? Not your heart, I hope.”

Abby smacked him. “Tony!” She suddenly seemed more nervous. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. “Just try it! I made it just for you – without my heart. I promise!”

Tony took a bite.

 

 ---

 

“Hey Loverboy, you saving any of that for anyone else?” Gibbs said jokingly as he turned the corner just as Tony was swallowing another bite. “A minute on the lips and all that…”

“This is real good, Boss,” Tony said around a mouthful. Chocolate frosting was smeared around his lips. He was halfway through the cupcake he said he didn’t want.

“You make that, Abbs?” Gibbs asked. He stared at Tony and without considering the implications, he reached over and swiped frosting off Tony’s face and tasted it. Gibbs moaned in pleasure.

Abby grinned, “I made it just for you.”

 

\---

 

“That…is good,” Gibbs said, as he leaned over the desk. “Really good.” He took another swipe of frosting off the cupcake and held it to Tony’s lips.

Tony leaned forward, looking at Gibbs and sucked it off as if they weren’t standing in the middle of the bullpen. Gibbs licked his own lips in anticipation. Tony looked good…good enough to eat.

“Really…good,” Tony repeated. Gibbs pulled Tony forward and began kissing him, licking the frosting off of his lips. Tony crawled over the desk to Gibbs, following his mouth.

“Elevator, now,” Gibbs ordered softly, ignoring the stunned coworkers around them.  

 

\---

 

McGee stood frozen watching Gibbs and Tony kissing passionately. Their hands began groping each other as they tumbled backwards into the elevator.

“What the hell…”

“Yup – I made it just for them,” Abby snickered wickedly.

“And it’s about damn time, too,” Vance said, watching the proceedings from the staircase. “Well – what are you all standing around for? Show’s over. Get back to work!”

“Did you...What was in that cupcake?” McGee asked.

“Some special ingredients to make them finally see what they’ve been missing.” She took McGee’s hand and led him away. “I have one for you, too.”

Tim eagerly followed.

 

 


	8. Dumb Supper (Harry Potter, Snape/Harry, PG)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Lilyseyes  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Harry  
> Prompt: Severus teaches Harry about Samhain. Fluffy / humorous would be lovely!  
> Rating: PG  
> Words: 100 X 2  
> Warnings: None 
> 
> A/N: I opted to choose a tradition that I think would be very meaningful to Snape and Harry. My sister is Wiccan so she described this ceremony to me. I know I haven’t included all aspects of this ceremony but I wanted to keep it simple and focused on the important part for Snape and Harry. I hope I’ve interpreted this correctly. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter nor do I make any money on this. If I did – Snape and Harry would have both had better lives.

 

**Dumb Supper**

 

“You’ve done this every year? In honor of my mother?” Harry asked.

 

“Certainly not for your father,” Snape replied, a bitter taste stilled lingered about James.

 

“You really loved her?”

 

Snape paused thoughtfully, “I did, but I realize now it’s not the kind of love I thought it was. It was affectionate rather than passionate. Not like us.”

 

“I should hope not!” Harry laughed, taking Snape’s arm in his.

 

Snape smiled softly at his new husband. “I didn’t know what love was. She was the just first person to treat me as if I mattered.”

 

“She was right,” Harry replied.

 

\---

 

They entered the dining room, lit only in candlelight.

 

Four place settings were laid out. Snape held out a chair for Harry, opposite of the setting where a photograph of Lily sat.

 

Snape lit some dried sage and offered a blessing to the Goddess whose setting was placed at the head of the table. He served up food to each of them.

 

No words were spoken as they ate, although Harry took Snape’s hand gently in his.

 

Snape was sure he heard Lily’s voice thanking him for loving her son. He thanked her and the Goddess for Harry in return.


	9. Half-Brothers in Arms (Inuyasha, Sesshomaru/Inuyasha, R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The veil between the worlds is no match for magical swords. Sesshomaru saves Inuyasha and now Inuyasha owes him a life debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Inuyasha  
> Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha  
> Prompt: the veil between the worlds is no match for magical swords.  
> Rating: R  
> Words: 100 X 5  
> Warnings: Yokai-Hanyo-cest? Handjob, Exhibitionism. 
> 
> A/N: Sorry about the Miroku appearance. I just love him and odds are he’d watch Inuyasha and Sesshumaru get it on if he didn’t get involved himself! This takes place sometime after Rin but during no particular time frame. It’s been awhile since I watched it. Also – no real Halloween prompt on this. Just a demon, half-demon and bringing someone back from the dead. It’ll have to do!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha nor do I make money on this. If I did, Kagome would disappear and Inuyasha would only travel with Miroku and Sesshoumaru and there would be lots of fun sexy times.

 

**Half-Brothers In Arms**

 

“Like our father before us, I have used Tenseiga to save your bloodline.” Sesshomaru stood imperiously over Inuyasha.

The mortal wound which had briefly taken his half-brother’s life was closed, although his hakama and kosode were bloodstained. Inuyasha was covered in sweat, dirt and blood. His killers had left him as if he were nothing. That irritated Sesshomaru. He hated how vulnerable Inuyasha looked.

“What are you doing here?” Inuyasha growled, but without any fire as if he were too tired to fight.

“I brought you back to life with my Tenseiga,” Sesshomaru said. “You owe me a life debt.”

\---

Inuyasha was bathing in the lake.

Sesshomaru joined him. “You will travel with me,” Sesshomaru announced. He wiped dirt from Inuyasha’s back.

“Like I’d go anywhere with you,” Inuyasha grumbled.

“You owe me.”

Inuyasha turned around. “I didn’t ask you to save me, yokai.” Inuyasha shouted. He was furious. He didn’t have a death wish but there were times he wished it was over. He was so tired of fighting.

“You are my brother.”

“Half-brother and that never mattered to you before. I’m only hanyo, right?”

“But you are now my hanyo,” Sesshomaru said. “Come, let me wash your hair.”

 ---

Inuyasha squirmed under Sesshomaru’s attentions. A part of him was thrilled that he finally had Sesshomaru’s attention but the other part was deeply suspicious. All of him was inappropriately aroused. Inuyasha flushed knowing Sesshomaru could probably smell him.

“Relax,” Sesshomaru said.  

“Hey, Inuyasha – I’m baa…,” Miroku called out and stopped suddenly as he noticed the two men in the lake. “Whoops. Sorry.”

Inuyasha jumped, startled. “It’s not…” He flushed all the way up to his ears knowing what it looked like.

“Sit,” Sesshomaru ordered. “You as well human – I can smell you from over here. Undress and bathe with us.”

\---

The lake water was warm, but Sesshomaru’s mouth on Inuyasha’s ear and his hand on Inuyasha’s cock was warmer. Sesshomaru stroked slowly and firmly. Inuyasha felt like he should have protested but he didn’t. He allowed wandering hands to explore him under the gentle waves of the water.

“Your human is quite beautiful, isn’t he?” Sesshomaru whispered as they watched Miroku disrobe. Inuyasha nodded. He had never noticed Miroku before but it was hard to disagree.

“But you are even more beautiful, my Inuyasha,” Sesshomaru added even as he sped up as Miroku sunk into the water, eyeing them suspiciously.  

\---

Inuyasha was flushed from head to toe. It might have been the heat of the water, but it was more likely from fervent strokes on his cock and from the embarrassment of knowing Miroku could see them.

“Do you like that he is enjoying the view?” Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha realized Miroku was intensely watching him. Miroku’s tongue darted out to lick his lip. Inuyasha suddenly wanted to taste those lips. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha’s head and kissed him slowly. Inuyasha welcomed his mouth.

“Come for me. Come for us.”

Inuyasha looked back at his friend and came with a loud moan.

 

 


	10. Friday the 31st (NCIS/Supernatural X-Over, Tony/Dean, PG-13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Dean meet at the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Denyce  
> Fandom: NCIS/SPN Crossover  
> Pairing: Tony/Dean  
> Prompt: At the movies  
> Words: 100 X 8 – dear god this is no longer a drabble but a ficlet! And there’s plot, not much but plot! How did that happen?  
> Rating: PG-13 – sadly, unfortunately PG-13 but if I’d added sex this could not be a drabble anymore as it would have gone on awhile!  
> Warnings: None except some language and abuse of Jason Vorhees but he totally deserves that.  
> A/N: I can’t honestly remember if the pitchfork death in the movie actually had it coming out of the screen in 3-D or not – so let’s pretend it did. Do the same for anything popping out of the movie.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own NCIS or Supernatural. I also don’t make any money out of this. Darn.

**Friday the 31st**

Tony shouldn’t be here. It wasn’t his case. It was just the first Halloween he hadn’t worked and he was restless. He still hated the holiday. He also hated that someone killed a petty officer in the alley outside of this theater; the third one. The victims were similar – male, mid-thirties/mid-forties, caucasian, brunette, about 6 feet tall. The other two victims were civilians so NCIS and FBI were arguing over jurisdiction.  

He saw a man meeting the profile of previous victims entering the theater, alone. Tony decided to follow in case tonight was number four. It was Halloween after all.

\---

It was a Friday the 13th Festival. All the Jason Vorhees you could never want. He bought popcorn and soda and stepped into the theater. It was empty. Not creepy - right.

The lights dimmed and the movie started as Tony debated sitting down or going back to the lobby. He noticed the man in the doorway, his body shadowed by the light behind him. Tony sat now that he knew the other man was there.

Aw crap – This was the third installment – the 3-D one.

The man sat down behind Tony. In an empty theater.

Nope – not creepy at all.

\---

His nerves were on edge knowing the man was right behind him. Maybe he wasn’t a potential victim. Maybe he was the perp. Tony had a sudden realization that he himself also fit the profile.

Crap again.

He needed to figure out a subtle way to take a closer look at the man.

Just then, a pitchfork was suddenly thrust into Tony’s face by virtue of the 3-D action on the screen. His soda and popcorn went flying as Tony jumped up.

“Dude! What the hell?” The man behind him shouted.

There went the need for Tony to be subtle.

\---

“I’m so sorry. Let me pay to clean that. I’m Tony. Guess I’m just jumpy,” Tony said by way of introduction. He hoped the other man would offer up his name.

“It’s Dean. No worries, it’ll wash. Just, cold soda on my crotch? Not pleasant.”

Tony smiled charmingly, hoping the man might open up.

“Maybe we could find something more ‘pleasant,’” Tony drawled.

Dean looked at him in confusion.

“For your crotch?” Tony explained.

Dean looked even more confused.

“I’m trying to flirt here, work with me.”

Dean’s mouth gaped opened then he seemed to get it. “Uh…sure. Sounds good.”

\---

Tony was usually good using flirting to get information from people. Dean wasn’t buying as in he wasn’t sharing any useful information. He admitted he was just passing through town but, other than that, all he did was sit next to Tony and steal the little remaining popcorn left in the bag and watch the movie. And he sometimes ran his fingers up Tony’s thigh which was very distracting. If Dean was the perp, then Tony was on guard and would hopefully be able to stop him. If he wasn’t, then maybe he would save Dean from being number four.

\---

Yet another weapon was being hurled towards Tony. 3-D sucked. He couldn’t help his reaction as he ducked to the side.

“Got you now, motherfucker!” Dean yelled.

Tony looked up and Dean was holding a meat cleaver right over Tony’s head.

Triple Crap!

Dean _was_ the killer. Where the hell was he hiding that thing? Except he realized that Dean wasn’t facing him. His back was to Tony.

Then he saw a ghostly apparition of Jason appear before Dean. Dean swung the cleaver through the phantom’s body. “That’s iron, bitch.”

The figure screamed and disappeared.

“What the hell?” Tony muttered.

\---

“The joy of movies. It’s all make-believe. I said the cleaver was iron and it believed me,” Dean explained.

Tony was struggling with the entire concept. Somehow the film itself had become possessed and created an apparition out of the fictional character of Jason Vorhees. How in the hell was he going to explain this? The case was closed but there was no logical reason to put it to bed.

As to the victims’ profiles, Dean had no answer. Maybe the ghost had a thing for tall, brunette men when it was alive or had been rejected by one. Eh…ghosts.

\---

“So – we going to your place?” Dean asked.

Tony was now the one confused. It must’ve shown on his face.

“You know – get me out of my clothes…” Dean teased. “Get you out of yours.”

Tony was gobsmacked. He had only flirted to get information. He hadn’t actually meant to do anything but Dean was very handsome and it had been too long for Tony.

“We could.”

“Good. What kind of detergent do you use? My skin is very sensitive to laundry detergent.”

Tony flushed at the misunderstanding.

Dean laughed. “Kidding. We’re totally going to bone. Hunting makes me horny.”


	11. Upping the Stakes (Buffy/Supernatural Crossover,  Balthazar/Spike, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar, Spike and a poker table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jiniz  
> Fandom: SPN/Buffy Crossover  
> Pairing; Spike/ Balthazar  
> Prompt: Out-snarking each other  
> Words: 100 X 8  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Sexual situation, alcohol, playing poker with kittens  
> A/N: Not exactly sure when this is just sometime after Spike is resouled and before Sunnydale blew up. Let’s pretend there’s a Halloween in there in case there’s not because I can’t remember the exact timeline. Not sure how much actual out-snarking I got in here but I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural. Nor do I make money on this. If I did, Buffy would kick Metatron's ass.

 

**Upping the Stakes**

 

Halloween was a dull night and Spike was bored. He almost wanted to kill someone just to relieve himself but now that he was all resouled it wasn’t as much fun as it used to be.

Drinking and poker it was. He looked in his wallet and grimaced. Maybe he could rob someone on the way? Thoughts of Buffy beating him before taking the money back made him hesitate. He smiled at the thought. If she wasn’t going to sex him up anymore, he’d take the beat-down.

Nah…that was too Drusilla ago. He’d just have to win what he needed.

 

\---

 

“Are you some kind of British Redcoat?” Willy, the bartender, asked looking askance at Spike. He was serving a very human looking man several seats down. Spike couldn’t get a sense of what he was so he ignored the man and focused on Willy.

“Not likely. Just give me the free drink,” Spike ordered.

‘Free drinks are for costumes, Spike.”

“You ever seen me wear this before?” Spike asked, hauling Willy towards him grinning with his extra pointy fangs.

Willy shook his head. Spike could still scare Willy. It’s what made him Spike’s favorite bartender.

“Then it’s a bloody costume.”

 

\---

 

Spike was slightly ahead in the game when the man from the bar came in. He was lean and attractive, not that Spike was paying attention. Okay – maybe he was. He was still bored. The game was too easy and the usual opponents were too predictable. He needed something more exciting. Maybe he ought to go scare some kiddies.

“Mind if I join?” he asked with a smirk.

“If you’ve got the stakes,” Clem replied. “No offense, Spike.”

“Oh…bloody haha. Deal up.”

“You’re a vampire?” The man asked as he sat down.

“Yeah…what are you anyways?”

“Interested. My name’s Balthazar.”

 

\---

 

Two hours later, Balthazar had cleaned everyone out but Spike, although he was down to his last coins and kitten.

“What kind of name is Balthazar?” Spike asked. Balthazar stilled smelled human and it irritated him that he was losing to this smug bastard. “Was your father deranged?”

“Maybe.” Balthazar replied. “You think Spike is better?”

“Yeah – though it’s more of a descriptor than a name.”

“Oh? A feeble attempt at describing your dick?”

“No. It’s how I used to kill people. Railroad spikes.” Spike smiled sweetly. Maybe he could make Balthazar nervous.

Balthazar just smiled. “Now that’s very interesting.”

 

\----

 

Spike really was irritated. He knew Balthazar let him win the last round but he didn’t know why. Not that it was helping. He was bound to lose this hand. He actually was going to have to mug someone tonight and hope Buffy never found out.

“Why didn’t you just tell Willy that you were Captain John Hart?” Balthazar asked. “You do look very like him. Nice details on the jacket.”

Spike spluttered.

Balthazar smirked again. “So what – I watch Torchwood. That Captain Jack is pretty hot. Hart is much hotter though.” He was clearly flirting. “You in or out?”

 

\---

 

Balthazar ordered a another bottle of Jack to share. Spike didn’t mind. It was sort of like he was paying for it anyways since Balthazar paid for it from his winnings.

“What’s your costume?” Spike asked. “Dressing as a human?”

“An angel,” Balthazar answered.

“A V-neck tee-shirt and a black jacket does not scream servant of the Lord.”

Balthazar laughed. “Well, I was out of fig leaves and white sheets.”

Spike snorted. The man may be smug but he was funny. “You’re not broody enough to be an Angel.”

“You’ve met my brother?” Balthazar looked very confused.

“Angel’s your brother?”

 

\---

 

Spike realized he lost. The conversation had confused him to the point he forgot he was trying to bluff.

“Bullocks, I’m out,” Spike said as he stood to leave.

“Wait.” Balthazar stood as well. “If you want to keep playing, you have something else to offer up.”

“I’m done. Thanks for the awful game and confusing conversation.”

“I smell a soul on you,” Balthazar said, stopping Spike in his tracks. “A vampire with a soul. That’s unique.”

“Not as unique as you’d think,” Spike replied. “And, no, I’m not willing to risk that. It took too much to get it.”

 

\---

 

Balthazar had offered to give him his winnings if Spike would sit and ‘drink’ with him. Nice euphemism. Convenient that the poker room wasn’t the only back room there was in Willy’s Place. You could rent rooms if you needed privacy. Spike still wasn’t sure what Balthazar was, but he had at least entertained Spike so what the hell. He didn’t care if he felt a bit like a rent boy – the sex had been great.

“I find humans dull. I find most living creatures dull.”

“That’s ‘cause most of them are,” Spike replied.

“But I find you extremely interesting.”


	12. Assume Makes an Ass Out of You and Me – Oh, But What an Ass It Is (Stargate SG-1, Cameron/Daniel, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cam should know by now not to touch ancient artefacts in Daniel's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Me  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
> Pairing: Cameron/Daniel  
> Prompt: Ancient artefacts  
> Words: 100 X 6  
> Rating: PG  
> Warning: None  
> A/N: There’s just not enough Cam/Daniel out there. This needs to be rectified. Note for this – it would have taken place when Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was in effect so Cam, as a military man, would hesitate despite his own desires. Let’s assume he will overcome that issue…  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Stargate nor do I make money on this but if I did, Daniel and Cam would wear leather a lot more frequently. Or they’d wear nothing at all.

 

**Assume Makes an Ass Out of You and Me – Oh, But What an Ass It Is**

 

“You going to the Halloween party or spending the night playing with Dead and Dusty, here?” Cameron asked as he walked into Daniel’s office. As usual, his desk was strewn with his latest finds but the rest of his office also overflowed with the abundance of items that Daniel had found on P3X-492.  

Daniel pursed his lips and pushed up his glasses. “Uh… not my kind of thing.”

“Vala’s wearing a sexy nurse’s costume,” Cam cajoled.

Daniel grimaced. “I’m definitely not going.”

Cam laughed. He was aware of Daniel’s discomfort around Vala. She chased, he ran. Cam wasn’t sure why.

\---

Cam picked up a tarnished gold, flat disk on a chain and inspected it as he sat in the nearest chair. He didn’t know why but whenever he was in Daniel’s office, he felt the need to touch everything.

“Put that down.” Daniel glared at him.

That’s right, Cam loved to agitate Daniel. A flustered Daniel was a funny Daniel.

“Why, it’s sort of cool. It would make me look so perfect tonight.”

“Give me that,” Daniel grabbed the disk and a sudden shock of electricity went through them.

Daniel looked up at him. “You look perfect as it is.”

 ---

As shocked as Cam was to hear it, Daniel looked as if he had been equally shocked to say it.

“What?”

Daniel bit his lip as if he was trying not to open his mouth. “You…look…perfect…”

Cam watched Daniel’s cheeks turn flaming red.

“Handsome…sexy…arghhh,” Daniel screamed.

Cam smiled. “You think I’m sexy?”

Daniel looked aggravated. “Yes…” he hissed. A sudden switch went off in Cam’s head. Is this why Daniel wasn’t going for Vala?

“Are you…interested in me?” Cam asked, haltingly. He was sure Daniel would throw the disk away and storm out.

Daniel hunched over, clearly mortified. “Yes…I…want you.”

\---

Cam wasn’t sure how to respond. Daniel was very attractive but he had his military career to think of and he’d spent a lifetime suppressing desires for other men – especially teammates.

“I’m flattered but I’m not attracted…” he stuttered as he tried to yank his hand away. “What the hell?”

He realized he couldn’t drop the disk. He looked at Daniel who wasn’t looking at him, but was staring at the runes.

Daniel looked up. “Do you want me? You don’t have to do anything about it, just tell the truth.”

Aw…damn…it was some kind of truth-telling disk, wasn’t it?

\---

Cam hemmed and hawed. Okay he could do this. Daniel had already admitted it, he could too. They didn’t have to act on it, right?

“Okay – yes. I think you’re hot.” He felt a surge of heat at the look of surprise on Daniel’s face.

“You fantasize about me?” This time Daniel smiled. “Ever touch yourself picturing me in your bed?”

“Aw…did you have to ask that? Okay – fine, yes,” Cam admitted.

“I imagine you, too. Naked, screaming my name.” The mortified Daniel was gone. Cam didn’t know this Daniel who leaned forward and took Cam’s lips in his own.

\---

“Why isn’t this thing letting go? We’ve told the truth. That’s what this thing does, right? It should have let us go. Unless we have to declare our undying love or something?” Cam was panicking. That kiss felt too good.

Daniel reached back to his desk and grabbed a bottle of liquid. He poured it over their hands. The disk fell between them.

“No – just some kind of ancient super glue on it. It just needed solvent. You want to skip the party and go spend the night playing with Hot and Horny here?”

Cam flushed. He’d been totally played.

 


	13. One Enchanted Evening (Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, PG)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles at a Costume Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Teen Wolf  
> Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
> Prompt: Costume party  
> Words: 100 X 6  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None but fluff.  
> A/N I am going to go out and say this is a part of the Wednesday Night Lover verse (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464751) although you don’t need to know it – just that Derek and Stiles are together and it’s about 4 years after canon.  
> Also – as this is the last day of the 13 Days of Halloween Slashabbles, I’ve added a little manip of this drabble to celebrate. I hope you like it and you’ve enjoyed the drabbles. Happy Halloween!

  
**One Enchanted Evening**   


 

  
  
Stiles tried not to fidget. He wasn’t used to wearing a suit – or a mask for that matter.  It was for a good cause so he put up with it.  It was the first (and, hopefully, annual) Beacon Hills Preserve Fundraising Ball.  The theme was “Enchanted Woodlands.”  The finest of Beacon Hills citizenry were in attendance and dressed accordingly.  Lydia recognized that most of the wealthy upper crust didn’t go in for traditional Halloween parties, but would embrace the elegance of a “Costume Ball.”  She was right.  Fanciful masks of all sorts were displayed above expensive suits and shimmering gowns.  
  
\---  
  
“Everyone looks so beautiful,” Kira said as she got a drink.  
  
Stiles was manning the punch bowl.  Lydia didn’t trust him to be a server like most of the pack.  Considering the likelihood of him accidentally dumping a tray of drinks on Mr. Whittemore, he agreed.  
  
“Didn’t go for the obvious choice, huh?” Stiles asked.  Kira was wearing a long chestnut gown with a hawk’s mask.  
  
“Scott did, so we decided to interpret Ladyhawke.”  
  
“Nice.” Stiles replied.  
  
Kira grinned. “Also, Lydia said you usurped my fox spirit animal and said, and I quote, “It’s tacky to wear the same thing.”  
  
\----  
  
Stiles watched the dark-haired wolf across the room.  Unlike Scott’s dark brown mask, this one was crafted from black leather decorated in red highlights.  The man that wore it cut a handsome figure in a well-cut charcoal suit and a red tie.  The dark stubble only served to highlight his strong jawline.  
  
Stiles appreciated the view.  
  
Until a woman dressed in solid green blocked it.  
  
“What are you, exactly?” Stiles asked curiously.  
  
“Poison ivy.  Don’t touch me.”  
  
Stiles grimaced.  Malia was now tetchy with Stiles like she was with everyone else.  
  
“Lydia said you’re on break.  Give me the ladle.”  
  
\---  
  
Stiles stood on the side watching everyone.  He was surprised when the Belle of the Ball, Lydia, held out her hand.  “I’m done waiting for someone to dance with me and you’re free.”  
  
“You look beautiful, Lyds,” Stile said, taking her arm.  And she was – dressed in a beautiful green and blue dress highlighted with peacock feathers on her mask.  
  
They danced for awhile until they were interrupted.  
  
“May I?” a soft, masculine voice asked.  
  
Lydia nodded and stepped away but not before winking at Stiles, “About time.”  
  
And it was.  Derek rarely wanted to highlight their relationship in public.  
  
\---  
  
“You sure?  You know Wolves and Foxes aren’t supposed to get along?” Stiles teased.  
  
“Sure they do.  It just not obvious to other people,” Derek smiled.  He took Stiles in his arm and danced slowly with him.  Stiles hesitated at first but relaxed when he felt the lack of tension in his husband’s arms.  
  
He knew Derek wasn’t embarrassed by Stiles.  He just didn’t like publicizing his private life.  It was too easy for enemies to use that information.  Maybe Derek was finally learning to accept that he had more friends than enemies now.  
  
Stiles smiled and held Derek closer.  
  
\---  
  
“You were right.  Lydia did a great job of organizing it,” Derek said as they got out of the car.  
  
“She’s a natural.  You were too.  I saw you schmoozing with all the guests.”  
  
Derek was now the director of the Preserve but socializing was part of the job he liked least.  “I’d have rather schmoozed with you,” Derek said. He kissed Stiles softly and walked him backwards into their home.  
  
“I hope the sacrifice was worth it.”  
  
“We raised almost $250,000 dollars.”  
  
Stiles’ eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
“Besides, the evening isn’t over.  We can dance all night,” Derek said.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
 _Here are close ups of the masks I envisioned them wearing._

 

  



End file.
